


Home to me

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Forgiveness [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of forgive!! </p><p>Ian and Mickey are friends now, when something happens and Ian needs Mickey, will he be there for him, despite their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thenwhatyoudoinghere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenwhatyoudoinghere/gifts), [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts), [Clana01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clana01/gifts).



> Ok you requested it and here it is. I could possibly manage a part three, if needed, however, here is what you asked for.

continuation of forgive

 

Ian and Mickey had gotten closer in the time since Mickey left Chicago to go back to California. While living in the same space might have made it hard to be just friends, living apart certainly made it easier. Fights didn't end with punches to the face, they could hang up and go back to it later, calm and level-headed. That, in turn, made them closer than ever. Which is probably why, four years later, they talked constantly, about everything. Which is why Mickey was sitting on his couch talking to Ian on the phone. Ian was waiting at the Gallagher house waiting on family dinner, so as usual, he called Mickey to pass the time. Not that Mickey minded, he rather enjoyed his time with the red-head. Had even considered asking the guy to come up for a visit but always stopped himself. What if it was too weird? What if they couldn't handle it? What if something happened…and they couldn't come back from it this time? After all last time, they hadn't spoken for almost twenty years.

“That guy still bugging you?” Ian asks offhandedly.

“Yeah man. Won't give up.”

“Just tell him you got a husband or boyfriend or some shit,” Ian says.

“Yeah tried that. I'm out of ideas. Short of me fucking some dude in front of him. I don't know what to do.”

“Well, that's an option. Or…you could always bring out that south side thug in you and make him regret ever suggesting such things.” And they both laugh.

“So how was your date?” Mickey asks in a singsongy voice. The response he really receives is a loud annoyed groan. “So you didn't meet the love of your life?” Mickey jokes.

“Pretty sure you only get one of those Mick.” He states and Mickey used to argue when he said shit like that. A great majority of their fights had started in one way or another with one of them making a comment about their past or referring to the love they shared. Now? He didn't say anything because he supposed Ian was right, after all, they didn't have to be together to admit that what they had shared when it was good, was so fucking good. “Besides he wouldn't even be on the radar. Fucker didn't even wait like five seconds into the date before propositioning me.”

“Never had a problem with shit like that before.” Mickey retorts. So he did it too. Except his were usually jokes about sex that made Ian uncomfortable.

“That's different,” Ian says sighing loudly into the phone.

“Oh yeah? How?”

“There was never a moment in my life that I would have said no to you.” He lets slip.

“Even right now? I could just offer right now and you'd be all, yeah let's do it.” Mickey says out of curiosity.

“Yeah. Let me jump through the phone Mick.” And Ian laughs. Mickey almost retorts with something but suddenly Ian is quiet. The laughter dies. “Fuck.”

“What? Shit. Did I go too far again? I'm sorry.” Mickey starts to say.

“I gotta go,” Ian says suddenly before he hangs up.

“Fuck!” Mickey groans. He didn't mean to make it uncomfortable. He always did that. He forgot that no matter how close they were, there were still things he shouldn't say to his ex. That even after four years were uncomfortable and painful for Ian to think about. He felt like an ass, he hoped Ian would call back later. But of course, he didn't.

Mickey waited two days before he called back. He tried to give him time but was what he said really that bad? He hadn't thought so. He just wanted it to be okay again. He missed Ian.

  
Ian faintly heard his ringing phone but he didn't want to move from the bed. Not right now. “Mick is calling. Want me to talk to him?” Mandy says from the door.

“No, I will.” He says holding out his hand. “Hello?” He asks weakly.

“Thank fuck. Man. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I should know better than to joke about that shit.” Mickey says frantically. Please forgive me. He thinks.

“What?” Ian asks confused. “Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.”

“Huh? You hung up on me after that stupid sex joke.” And Ian lets out a soft laugh but he can tell it's not a real laugh.

  
“Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't…I'm not mad at you, ummm…it's just…fuck I can't say it…hold on. Don't hang up.” He says and Ian calls out for Mandy.

“Yeah?” She asks softly.

“Can you tell him. I…I can't find the words.” She nods lightly and grabs the phone stepping out of the room.

“Hey, Mick,” Mandy whispers. Suddenly Mickey freezes why did Ian out his sister on the phone? Something was wrong. Something Ian couldn't say…

“Oh god. What is it? Is he okay? I'll be on the first fucking flight, I swear to…”

“Mick…Mick breathe! He's fine. Well, he's not fine. But he's taking his meds, and he's okay. It's just something happened here. I should have called, I just, it's been crazy here. It's Monica.”

“What the fuck did she do now?” He says angrily.

“She's gone, Mick.” She says softly.

“But that's a good thing right. She takes off, leaves destruction in her wake…did she hurt him?” He asks frantically.

“No, I mean she's dead.”

“Oh,” he stops.

“She came barreling through the door a couple of days ago. Covered in blood. Ian was there, he tried to save her, he tried so hard to stop the bleeding. He's been in bed ever since we came home from the hospital. Having nightmares. Wakes up screaming for her to hold on.” She says sadly.

“Fuck. Can I…maybe I should call back later.”

“No, you should talk to him. He only put me on because he can't say it. He actually smiled a little when I said you were calling.” She says walking back into the room. “Here he is.” She says lightly.

Mickey paces his floor until he hears Ian again. “Hey.” To quiet voice says.

“I'm so sorry,” Mickey says.

“It's okay. I'm okay. It's just hard.” He says.

“Yeah. Being in that house can't be easy.”

“Being in this city isn't easy. Never is.” Ian says softly and without thinking Mickey's mouth loves before his brain can catch up.

“Then come here.” He says.

“W..what?” Ian asks.

“Come to visit here.”

“The funeral…”

“After. If you don't want to..” Mickey says a little hurt. He doesn't know why this isn't about him. It's about Ian.

“No, I do. I've wanted to for so long but there's so much…”

“Hey. Don't think about that. Think about you. What do you need? What do you want? Let me help you.” Mickey stops when he knows what it sounds like. “Fuck I didn't mean you needed me to take care of you…I suck at this.”

“No it's okay, I know what you meant. Okay. If you really want me to come. I will.”

  
“Are you sure about this?” Mandy asks her brother the morning of the funeral on the phone.

“What's there to be sure about Mands. He needs to get out of there. Away from all the bullshit. You put him on the plane and I'll pick him up. I'll take care of him.” He says.

“Okay. Okay.” She says.  
\--

Ian made it the next couple of days, he got through the funeral mostly like a zombie. He didn't break down, he just stayed quiet. And finally, he was ready to go to California. His family was worried but they all agreed that getting away from Chicago was best right now. They trusted Mickey even if they worried about the boys past and what effect it could have on both boys, but after a lengthy conversation with Mickey, Lip had convinced everyone it would be fine, that Mickey would call if anything happened. That it was better someone is there for Ian that understood him, and he couldn't be home right now. He trusted Mickey. It was better this way. So he hugged his family and his best friend and got on the plane to California.

Mickey waited at LAX for Ian to arrive a little nervous. It had been four years since he had seen Ian and then most of it had been awkward. Even the phone conversations, in the beginning, had been tense and weird until they had gotten past it all. But four years of phone conversations and texts was different than actually seeing each other but Ian needed him. Ian needed to know that someone was there, that he wasn't alone and that he wouldn't end up like his mother, covered in blood, from a stab wound that may or may not have been self-inflicted on the floor. All his thoughts of awkwardness jumped out the window at the familiar face of Ian Gallagher. He rushed to him and pulled him into the tightest hug he could manage. “Good to see you, man.” He says taking in Ian's sent.

“You too Mick, so good,” Ian replied as he breathed in Mickey.

"How was your flight?" Mickey asks as they walk to get Ian's bags.

"Ever tried to take meds on a flight, with turbulence...rough man." Ian answers and he chuckles lightly.

"Sorry about that," Mickey says.

"It's alright."

"Let's get you home man," Mickey says and Ian nods and they make their way through baggage claim and into Mickey's car and back to his apartment.

"Fuck. this is nice." Ian stays stepping into the place and Mickey smiled in pride. he was proud of his apartment, he liked it. After selling the house that he and Svetlana had shared after Yevgeny went off to college, he had found this place and it was perfect. the living room nice and open, and two bedrooms, one for when Yev came home to stay for a weekend or holidays or whatever. It was good. Svetlana's had been a little more extravagant to fit her tastes, but they spent most big holidays there anyway.

"I like it. Simple ya know?" Mickey says and Ian nods. They don't talk a whole lot the first day, or even the second. Mickey leaves Ian alone, for the most part, they watch some tv, and at night, Ian goes into Yevgeny's room and tries to sleep, but as soon as Mickey hears the cries he makes his way to his ex and holds him until the nightmares subside. Always telling Monica to hold on, not to do this to him. It kills Mickey, everything that woman had done to Ian when she was alive and now she was haunting him in her death. It pissed him off, but he did what he could. After three days in the apartment, Mickey decided it was time to get him out of the house.

"You hungry?" Mickey asks, and Ian just shrugs a little. "There's this burger place, It's amazing and it has those nasty fru-fru drinks you like. Come on." Mickey says. and Ian raises an eyebrow at him.

"Fru-Fru? what the fuck is that?" Ian asks.

"Smoothie, whatever. They have all that fruity shit in it. Come on I need a big greasy cheeseburger, and you need fresh air. Maybe we'll even venture down to the ocean if your feeling up to it. That shit is serene as fuck." and Ian chuckles lightly but he doesn't argue, he just gets his shoes on and follows Mickey out the door.

It isn't long after they sit down that they are approached by the waiter. Quinten Ian reads the name tag. "Hey Mickey Boy, Haven't seen you in a few days." The man says in a flirty as fuck tone. and Ian already knows this is the guy that Mickey has complained about. Ian eyes him, he's tall and lean, with huge bulging fucking muscles, and he has a bright smile and brown eyes. He's kind of hot, which makes Ian wonder, why hadn't Mickey gone for it? This guy was obviously into Mickey, beyond belief.

"Hey man. Been chilling." Mickey says and looks over at Ian. His expression is already annoyed.

"Who's your friend here?" Quinten asks eyeing Ian up and down. Ian doesn't answer because what was he supposed to say. I'm the crazy ex, who he's babysitting. So he keeps his mouth shut but he is shocked when Mickey scoots over and snakes his arm around him.

"This is my boyfriend, Ian," he says in this sickly sweet voice that Ian is sure he has never fucking heard before come out of that man's mouth in his life.

"Oh? Didn't know you had a boyfriend there Mickey, How long have you been together? or is it recent?" Nosy fuck, Ian thinks but obviously, Mickey wants him to play along because he is tracing circles on his side, his sign of please god, help me. So Ian just smiles brightly.

"We've been together for a while. Love of my life, this one," he says sweetly and Mickey actually smiles, not that weird uncomfortable thing he usually does when Ian says some shit like that.

"Never seen you before. that's weird." The man quirks his eyebrows and Mickey leans in and places a kiss on Ian's neck and sends shivers down his fucking spine.

"He was visiting family for a while, back in Chicago, where we come from. Told my sister to send his ass back home, I missed him." Mickey says and fuck if those words didn't do something to Ian.

"Well good for you. Welcome home then. Mickey, you want your usual?" The man asks, a little dejected but still friendly.

"Yeah, but can we get a menu anyway, he hasn't eaten here yet," Mickey says and goes to nibble on Ian's earlobe, which makes him fucking moan. He feels embarrassed about that. but fuck it's been a long time, and when Quinten finally turns and walks away Ian pants out.

"Mick, you can stop now he's gone." He says and Mickey pulls back a little.

"Right. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." Mickey says.

"It's fine. but seriously, why aren't you interested in him? he's hot right?" Ian asks curiously.

"You want his number? because I have it, he has given it to me....like twelve times." Mickey wiggles his eyebrows at Ian and Ian laughs and shakes his head.

"Not my type. I'm more into the brooding type." He says laughing.

"Hey fuck you," Mickey says shoving him playfully and Ian smiles, like really fucking smiles and Mickey decides he needs to see that more. "So you don't mind that I just told that guy that we were together? He just really creeps me out."

"Nah it's cool man. Not like I was gonna bang him or something." Ian says.

"Nah there's plenty of time for that. I'll show you the hottest spots while you're here if you want." Mickey offers.

"No thanks. Going out and fucking some random, is the last thing on my mind right now." Ian says honestly, in fact, it's been the last thing on his mind for a long time, but no need to tell Mickey that. He'll think he's pathetic.

"Alright then. tell me if you change your mind. You up for the ocean after this?" Mickey asks.

"You don't work today?" Ian asks.

"Nah. Took a long weekend. Got the next four off. The party is on man." and Mickey smiles and Ian shakes his head.

\----------------------

The ocean is beautiful, Ian decides, but what is even more beautiful is Mickey. The way he smiles as the sun shines on him, the way he seems freer than he ever had back in Chicago, this is who Mickey is now, and he hates that he's not apart of that. That one decision that he made all those years ago, ensured that he would never be what he wanted to be with Mickey again but then he thinks. Where would Mickey be If he hadn't of let him go? Still in Chicago and he decides to stop beating himself up about that day. Mickey had forgiven him, and he really had too, he just missed Mickey. Today had solidified that when Mickey's lips touched his neck like that. What he wouldn't have given for that to be real. In fact, he had spent so much time thinking about Mickey today, he hadn't focused on his mother.

He knew that coming here was the best thing he could have done for himself and he needed to find a way to thank Mickey for inviting him here. He contemplated that as he lay back and enjoyed the sun on his face.

"Mouse!!" He heard a woman squeal and he looked over to see her pounce on Mickey and Mickey instead of holding a scowl, smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Addy," he says and kisses her on the cheek.

"I just came from the diner, Did you seriously hire someone to say he was your boyfriend? just to dodge Q?" She asks and Ian watches them for a minute as Mickey chuckles.

"I did not pay anybody." He says honestly.

"Oh yeah? and since when do you have a boyfriend? and why haven't I met him? because I am truly insulted, I hear he's hot as fuck too. Derek said he saw you two all cute and cuddly at your table!" she hits Mickey on his arm.

"Ow! fucking bitch. Calm the fuck down. He's not exactly my boyfriend. Ian would you come the fuck over here, I know you are watching." Mickey calls over to the redhead and Ian shakes his head but does it anyway.

  
"Holy fuck....that's...Holy fuck," she says and stares at him. "Damn he is hot." She adds and Ian blushes a little.

"Ian, this beast of a woman is my friend Adrianne, Adrianne this is my friend, Ian, from back home." He says eyeing her.

"Friend but I thought he was your ex and the..."She trails at the last because she is jabbed into the side.

"He is my ex, but he's also my friend. He's visiting," he says rolling his eyes.

"So you used your poor defenseless friend, because your too pussy to just tell Q to fuck off. Think he's gonna spit in your burger or something?" she asks and giggles. Ian smiles at her as she links arms with him.

"Ian huh? Heard a lot about you. What did Svet call you..."

"Orange boy?" he asks shrugging.

"Nope, that wasn't it. Mick, what was it, that time we got drunk and were talking about back home and Svet said..."

"Would you shut the fuck up." He says rolling his eyes. "and this..." he points to her. "is why I never invited you up here before. Her and Svet are in cahoots to embarrass me."

"Seriously? I'm sure I could come up with some things to tell her too. Like that time you got shot in the ass?" He says smiling and Mickey shakes his head.

"Wait...What? You got shot in the ass...tell me, tell me!" she says.

"Oh yes please, let's talk about the time we went to rob your old man boyfriend's wife's house and I got shot in the ass...Fun times." Mickey says rolling his eyes. and she gasps.

"Seriously?" She asks and Ian chuckles.

"Right after our first kiss...Magical shit right there." Ian says and she giggles.

"Hey, it was fucking magical Gallagher. See these lips? Fucking magical." Mickey retorts and Ian laughs a little but shrugs and looks at the girl and leans over to her, whispering loudly.

"They are pretty magical," he says and Mickey groans.

"Fucking hate you right now. The fucking both of you." Mickey says fake pouting but honestly seeing Ian this carefree, it's kind of fucking magical in itself and if making fun of him would do it, let him have it. Besides he knew Ian loved that kiss, he could still see that huge goofy ass grin on his face from afterward.

\--

“What are you thinking?” Addy asks Mickey when she gets him alone. He came to have lunch with her a few days after the beach.

“It's not what you think.” He says.

“Oh yeah? So you don't have a sexy redhead staying with you? Who you have been in love with since you were a teenager? The same man you once told me in a drunken stupor was and I quote the love of your life?” She accused.

“Okay yeah that's true but he needed me.” He defends

“And what do you need Mickey? He broke your heart. You won't even date anyone? And a few drunken hookups don't count.”

“His mom died.” He states.

“Fuck. Damn. I'm sorry…I…” She stutters.

“It's fine, but no it's not. He watched her die, bleed out in front of him. He has nightmares Addy, she was a shit mom, but she was still his mom and I hate her for everything she's done to him. But fuck. He needs me and so what if he's the love of my life. Huh? I hurt him and he hurt me, and it was over twenty years ago. So what if I still love him after all this time? So what if I won't date some idiot because they aren't him. He needed me and fuck if I can't be there for him. I may never have him again, but fuck it.” He shakes his head.

“He knows all that? How you feel?” She asks.

“No, he'd just feel more guilty. He'd hate himself again. I can't do that to him. He doesn't need his ex-pining for him, he needs a friend. He doesn't need to be worried that he'll just hurt me. I love him. And when we were good. Fuck we were so good.”

“Was it worth it?” She asks.

“Huh?”

“The heartache, was all of that worth all the rest?” She asks him knowingly.

“Yes. It was worth it. Every fucking bad thing that happened was worth every moment I had that he was mine. There was a time when he was mine.” He says.

“Then you need to tell him, Mickey. Maybe not today. But you need to tell him before he gets on that plane and goes back to Chicago. Tell him you love him.” She says and he shakes his head. How could he do that?

  
\--

Mickey is lying in his bed a few nights later, waiting. The nightmares, he's waiting for them. To get up and go and hold Ian. Was it pathetic that he did this? Yes. He hated that Ian had nightmares. But he loved holding him close to him. He wondered for a second if maybe Ian wouldn't have one tonight. He had been asleep for a while now. Maybe he wouldn't need him anymore. He didn't want to feel sad about that. He wanted the nightmares to stop. He did. But he didn't want Ian to stop needing him, to go home and be gone again. That he did not want. He loved spending his days with Ian, laughing and joking. He loved flirting with him. Which Ian just smiled at.

“Mickey!!!! No!” He heard the scream and he jumped and ran to the door. This wasn't like the others though. Ian wasn't calling out for Monica tonight. “Mickey…please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't go. Please. I love you, don't….I'm so sorry.” Mickey rushed to him and pulled him in close.

“I'm right here Ian.” He soothed and ran his hands through Ian's hair. “Right here.” He says again and again until Ian stirs. Tears streaming down his face.

“Mick?” He asks.

“Right here,” Mickey says again.

“Wish the nightmares would stop. I'm sorry for waking you up again.” Ian states.

“Wasn't asleep. I'm right here. Just go back to sleep.”

“Don't know why you deal with me,” Ian says.

“Because I love you,” Mickey says without thinking and Ian shifts.

“I think I'm hearing shit. Am I dreaming again?” He asks.

“No. You heard me. Don't have to be your boyfriend or whatever to love you, Ian. Loved your stupid ass for too long. I'm tired of pretending that I don't. But please, don't leave because of it. Please.” Mickey says so unsurely of himself. Like he's reliving that day all over again.

“Leave? That's what you think?” Ian asks his year stained face still evident.

“Yes. I can handle it. I just want to be here for you.”

“I wasn't dreaming about Monica tonight. I was dreaming of you. Leaving you was the worst thing I ever did.” Ian says snuggling close to Mickey.

“Let's sleep, Ian,” Mickey says softly.

“Okay, Mickey.”

 

Ian and Mickey don't mention that conversation the next morning or at all for the next few days. Mickey is sure Ian is trying to find a way to tell him he doesn't feel the same way but is also still dealing with Monica shit. And Ian doesn't really know what to say. Was it a dream? If not, would Mickey shut down on him if he ever brought it up again? Tonight wasn't the night because there was a get-together thing at Addy's.

“Ugh. Can we not go?” Mickey pouts.

“Why not. It'll be fun.” Ian says.

“She invited Derek because she's in love with him. That's whatever but where there is Derek there is Q. And I can't fucking handle him right now.” Mickey says.

“Seriously, why do you hate this guy so much?” Ian asks. He knows why he hates him but that's just his jealousy shit.

“Because he's annoying.” Mickey huffs.

“Did you fuck him?” Ian asks. He doesn't mean it to sound bitter but he knows it does. 

  
“What?!?” Mickey bites back.

“I mean like was it a one night stand and he just wants more of that ass? Or what?” Ian asks.

“I didn't touch him. I fucking swear.” Mickey says holding up his hands. “He asked me on a date, after flirting with me for months. And I told him I don't date. Supposedly the dickhead likes a challenge or something. He's asked me out like a million times since then”

“And now he thinks we're dating,” Ian observes.

“Yeah, so how about we don't go? So you don't. Have to pretend to be all in love with me.”

“Don't have to pretend,” Ian whispers.

“What?” Mickey asks.

“Nothing,” Ian calls back

\------

Ian sat back on Addy's couch watching the people around him. They were all so free and happy. He wanted that but this wasn't his life. It was Mickey's. Mickey smiled brightly at Addy as she told a story and he wanted so badly to shit off his brain but he couldn't. Mickey belonged here, but he didn't. He belonged in Chicago, where sadness radiated, much like his head. He stood up.

“You okay?” Mickey asked taking immediate notice,

“Yeah. Gonna get some fresh air. I'll be back.” Ian leans down and kisses Mickey's cheek and steps outside.

“You tell him yet?” Addy asks him.

“Yeah. Kind of.” He says sadly and he knows she wants to ask but she doesn't.

“So tell him again,” she states.  
  
Mickey steps outside and approaches Ian slowly. “What's wrong?”

“I don't belong here,” Ian says.

“What are you talking about?” Mickey asks.

“This is your life. And it's a great one. But I'm just in the way. You have friends and a life and you're happy. Really happy and God that's amazing. But I'm just here hiding out from my life. I always wanted to come here with you. That's the kind of selfish prick I am. Because without you…I should go home. Back to where I belong.” Ian says sadly and Mickey wants to respond but he doesn't he just sadly walks back into the apartment.

“Trouble in paradise?” Q asks with a smirk and Mickey's had it. He's made snide comments all night. How it's funny Mickey never brought Ian around before. Blah fucking blah.

“You know what. Fuck off Q. So what, we aren't together okay? That what you wanted to hear?” He snaps.

“Knew it. Why would you…”

“Because I want to be!! Because that man out there is fucking everything I ever wanted. And I had him, he was mine. All mine. For so long and he's not now. I don't want to date you because I'm in love with that ginger, annoying, crazy as all hell beautiful man out there. And I want it back. And now he's gonna leave, and go home and I'll be here. He is my home. Why can't he fucking see that? He's where I belong!!” He was screaming so loud he didn't hear Ian come back in.

“What?” Ian says practically choking

“Fuck. Ian. I…I'm sorry, you don't need this shit right now. Fuck.”

“Say it again,” Ian says.

“Which part?” He asks.

“Any of it. Fuck all of it. You really love me?” He asks quietly.

“Didn't I tell you that already?” Mickey says sighing.

“Yeah, but after my dream…not for real…I fucked up so bad. How could you?”

“It was over twenty years ago Ian. And I still can't look at another man without seeing you. I've missed you for over twenty years. I love you so fucking much. When you go home, you're  taking my heart back with you. And I don't want you to go.” Mickey sighs and his head falls down. There it is.

“Fucking hell Mickey,” Ian says and steps to Mickey and grabs him. “I love you so much. How could you not know that?” And Mickey looks up.

“Huh?”

“I only want to go home because…I love you too much to be here like this and not do this.” He says grabbing Mickey and pulling their bodies together. “Because I'm a mess and you deserve better than your crazy ex-ruining your life.”

“But you are my life, Gallagher. Don't you get that?” And Ian just stares at him. And then he kisses him roughly, sending shivers down each of their bodies.

“And you’re my breath, Mick. I'm not going anywhere. Take me home.”

“Where's home?” Mickey asks to be sure.

“Your bed. Home is with you.”

  
“Holy fuck. They're fucking adorable.” Addy says.

“Oh my god. That's kind of beautiful.” Derek pipes in. “Sorry man. You never stood a chance.” He says to his friend.

  
“Oh, who cares. That was the hottest kiss I've ever seen. Would you two get out of here already.” Q says shaking his head and they just smile pulling each other towards the door.

  
/////

  
They enter the apartment and look at each other. Ian is just staring at the beautiful man in front of him. “You really want me?” Ian asks. The way his voice cracks, the way he's so unsure, breaks Mickeys heart.

“From the day you stood over me with that tire iron. I was a goner then, and I'm a goner now Ian. I want you. Not just in there.” He says and motions to his own bedroom. “I don't know you feel…but…”

“I love you Mick. So much. I just messed it up so much.”

“And I left so you couldn't fix it.”

“But it was good for you. Look at this life you built. It's so much more than I ever could have given you.” Ian points out.

“Would have been better if I had you to share it with,” Mickey says.

“I'm here now. If you want me to be.” Ian comments and Mickey pulls him in, covering his mouth with his own. Ian eagerly returns the kiss as Mickey drags him towards the bedroom.

“Tonight, we sleep in here.” He says opening the door and leading Ian in.

“Just sleep?” Ian asks.

“Oh no. Sleep comes after the fun part.” Mickey says as he falls onto his bed and pulls Ian with him.

“Oh yeah? Well, color me convinced” Ian says chuckling. His smile lighting up the entire room in Mickey's opinion. Oh yeah, he missed that fucking smile.

…

“When do you think Ian will come home?” Carl asks Mandy at family dinner.

“I would say…probably never. If I was a betting woman…I would place a great deal of money on the fact that those two idiots finally realize they belong together.” She states.

  
“And if they don't, we're locking them in a room until they do,” Lip adds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok there ya go. Happy babies. If you want more. I could totally do a pure fluff piece for ya. ;) 
> 
> Love you guys. My gift to you.


End file.
